Ti Xiang
Ti Xiang, originally named Saosiang, is a former officer of Wei and the adopted son of Ti Xiang E and Yue Li. He was a talented boy from a young age and grew to become a gifted ruler like his father and a strategist like Kong Rong. Early Life There isn't much about Saosiang that is known except for the fact that he was born in A.D. 209. In A.D. 224, he was found alone in the woods after being chased by a pack of wolves. Luckily, Ti Xiang E managed to find him and rescue him in time. Saosiang was taken back to Wei and later adopted by Ti Xiang E and Yue Li, and renamed Ti Xiang in A.D. 225. During his time in Wei, he never participated in any battles during his time. He normally stayed behind lines as a strategist. He became great friends with Wang Yi during his time in Wei. She served as his mentor in teaching him how to fight. Wang Yi is even one of the few people that he was willing to tell about his real name. Major Battles [[Battle of Liangdong|''Battle of Liangdong]]' (A.D. 240)' In A.D. 240, Ti Xiang E rebelled against Wei alongside his wife and son and invaded Liangdong. Ti Xiang was intrusted to leading the main force through the main gate of Liangdong. All was well until he learned that one of the guards was Wang Yi. In order to avoid a battle with his friend, he approached Wang Yi unarmed, and forcing his army to stand and wait at a distance. Wang Yi was prepared to kill him as he approached, but as he spoke, she found it in herself to not only allow him to pass, but defect from Wei and join Ti Xiang E's Forces. Along with Wang Yi and Yue Li, Ti Xiang surrounded the castle from the front, while Ti Xiang E infiltrated it from the back. Together with their efforts, and Kong Rong's defection, Liangdong Castle was captured. [[Battle of Kai Province|Battle of Kai Province]]' (A.D. 243)' In A.D. 242-243, Ti Xiang E's Forces and Wei secure an alliance and approach the idea of a joint attack on Wu in Kai Province. Ti Xiang E's Forces led the attack, defeating Sun Ce to capture Janling Fort, Sun Quan to capture Wanshao Fort, and Sun Shangxiang to capture Hanfei Fort. Ti Xiang manages to reach Kai Castle, allowing for his father to slay Sun Jian, but Ti Xiang E was slain himself by Sun Shangxiang and Lianshi, as well as losing Lao Zao and Lao Zhao in the battle. As Sun Shangxiang and Lianshi moved to escape back to Jiangdong, Ti Xiang, along with Wang Yi and Wei Officers Dan Han Ye and Mao Xing angrily pursued them back to Jiangdong. Ti Xiang only succeeded in injuring Lianshi before Sun Ce and Zhou Yu arrived, forcing him to pull back. 'Aftermath (A.D. 243-247)' As in his grievance, Ti Xiang did not participate in leading his men for 4 years, leaving for Kong Rong, Bian Xing, and Wang Yi to make up for it. During this time led to Wu's assault on their position in Kai Province, but were ultimately driven back by Kong Rong. Later, for the remaining 4 years, Mao Xing launched a total of 27 rebellions against Ti Xiang and Cao Cao, but was defeated each time, ultimately surrendering and allowed to rejoin Ti Xiang's Forces. At the end of the 4 year period, Ti Xiang returned to lead his men. [[Battle of Cui Province|Battle of Cui Province]]' (A.D. 247)''' After his return, Ti Xiang led his men to Cui Province in Shu as his first battle. However, at the arrival of the battle, Kong Rong had to take control of the battle as Ti Xiang began to have doubts in himself as a ruler. However, Mao Xing and Dan Han Ye remained behind to reassure him as a ruler. With their aid, Ti Xiang returned fully as a leader and along with the advice from Chen Yan Tang, cut his forces a path to the mainland. Ti Xiang and his men cut him a path towards the enemy commander, Jue Xing. Ti Xiang dueled, and defeated her. But, instead of killing her, he gave her the opportunity to join him. She agreed to, and later Ti Xiang married her. Category:Playable Quang Officers Category:Male Quang Officers Category:Quang Leaders